marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agnes Cully
Agnes Cully, better known by her stage name, Whitney Frost is an actress and a scientific genius who is also the villain Madame Masque. Biography Agent Carter "Smoke & Mirrors" To be added "The Lady in the Lake" to be added "A View in the Dark" to be added "Better Angels" to be added "Smoke & Mirrors" To be added "The Atomic Job" To be added "Life of the Party" To be added "Monsters" To be added "The Edge of Mystery" To be added "A Little Song and Dance" To be added "Hollywood Ending" To be added Relationships *Calvin Chadwick - Husband. *Peggy Carter - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agent Carter'' - Wynn Everett, Ivy George (Child) and Olivia Welch (Teen) ***"The Lady in the Lake" (First appearance) ***"A View in the Dark" ***"Better Angels" ***"Smoke & Mirrors" ***"The Atomic Job" ***"Life of the Party" ***"Monsters" ***"The Edge of Mystery" ***"A Little Song and Dance" ***"Hollywood Ending" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Whitney Frost (birth name Giuletta Nefaria) is known as Madame Masque who's one of Iron Man's enemies and is the daughter of known Maggia leader Count Nefaria. She wears a golden mask that was made by Midas to cover the facial scars that she gained from an airplane crash. *Whitney appears in the Iron Man video game as her villain name and both Whitney Nefaria and Whitney Frost, She is a former lover of Tony Stark and a high-ranking member of the Maggia. *In the Season Two teaser, there is already a reference to Madame Masque, in a film slate titled "the Woman with the Golden Face." *Agent Carter executive producers Tara Butters and Chris Dingess have stated that this version of Madame Masque is inspired by Hedy Lamarr, who was a 1940's actress and a scientific genius. *Most of the movies where Frost starred are references to the comics version of the character: **"The Woman with the Golden Mask" is a reference to her signature mask in the comics. **"Tales of Suspense" is a reference to the comic book series where she first appeared. **"The Nefarious Daughter" is a reference to her birth name, Giuletta Nefaria, and being the daughter of Count Nefaria. Gallery ''Agent Carter'' "The Lady in the Lake" 140598 0026 FULL.jpg 140598 0278 FULL.jpg 140598 0398 FULL.jpg 140598 0438 FULL.jpg 140598 0449 FULL.jpg 140598 0477 FULL.jpg "Better Angels" 141059 0084 FULL.jpg 141059 0377 FULL.jpg 141059 0552 FULL.jpg "Life of the Party" 141376 6818r1 FULL.jpg 141376 6913r FULL.jpg 141376 6957 FULL.jpg 141376 7089 FULL.jpg 141376 7130 FULL.jpg 141376 7512 FULL.jpg 141376 7532 FULL.jpg "The Edge of Mystery" 141687 2143 FULL.jpg 141687 2149 FULL.jpg 141687 2202 FULL.jpg 141687 2209 FULL.jpg 141687 2216 FULL.jpg 141687 2498 FULL.jpg "A Little Song and Dance" Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-03.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-04.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-08.jpg Videos Meet Whitney Frost - Marvel's Agent Carter Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Actors Category:Scientists Category:Wives Category:Villains Category:Characters affected by Darkforce